My Twilight story
by ribisan
Summary: How it would have been if Bella was a vampire? If she, Alice and Rosalie are the Swan sisters, who will fall in love with Forks High school players? Read two finde out? (sorry about my english, im from latvia)


**CULLEN FAMILY:**

_**Name, abilitate**_: Carlisle Cullen, he could live without a blood

_**Changed:**_ 1640.

_**Mate:**_ Esme Cullen

_Name, abilitate_: Edward Cullen, minde reading

_Changed_: 1918.

_Mate_: Hase no mate

_**Name, abilitate**_: Esme Cullen , she can manipulate with peoples mamoris**(with Esme and Carlisle abilitates I just come up with)**

_**Changed:**_ 1922.(**she is little junger than Edward)**

_**Mate:**_ Carlisle Cullen

_Name, abilitate:_ Jasper Cullen, emocian manipulation

_Changed:_ 1862.

_Mate:_ Hase no mate

_**Name, abilitate**_: Emmett Cullen, no special abilitates

_**Changed**_: 1976.

_**Mate:**_ Hase no mate

**SWAN SISTERS**:

_Name, abilitate_ : Rosalia Cullen, no special abilitate

_Changed:_ 1969. (**sorry i don't know when that really happend)**

_Mate:_ Hase no mate

_**Name, abilitate**_: Bella Swan, minde and phisickal shield

_**Changed:**_ 1834.

_**Mate:**_ Hase no mate

_Name, abilitate_: Alice Swan, Can predigte future

_Changed_: 1863.

_Mate:_ Hase no mate

_**P.S. Have incretible self controle like Cullens And they can sleep if they want they don't need it but they can .Also they don't have to hide when it's sun. Also they can eat and drink human food and drinks, especialy drinks.**_

**Chapter 1. : School**

Emmett pov :

It was another booring school day. We ware pretending to be brothers. In school we are like the coul kids that why nobody distorbte us, we always are having fun by beaing player's. It's so fun to watch girl's feel when we have sex or make out with them. Ha, ha, ha! (That is interesting about our family we have incretible self controle). Sometimes we even have bet's ho weal charm most of humans.

Jazz and Edward was talking about there special abilitates. AGH! It's so horible to be only one with out abilitates in this family. Nobody was intrested,in car's so much as I, but in sports sometimes was Jazz, sometimes! AGH!

Edwards pov :

Me,and Jazz ware talking about our special abilitates. We whare thinking how we cloud make them stronger. Emmett was sufaring and thinking how bad it was to be only one without special abilitates in our family. I couldn't help my self by laughf a bit. He gleard at me.

Emmett pov :

I was so bored that I tghot **(I don't know how to writhe it right) **about another beat: wHo will have charmed most of the people in two week's. Of course Edward all ready knew what I want to say „Hey guy's let's have another bet?"

Edward „You are going down!"

I anserwed "In your dreams"

Jazz asked angry" Maybe you would like to tell me to?"

„Of course, wHo will have charmed most of the people in two week's. „

Jazz looked at me and "Realy Emmy that is the best you got?"

„Don't call me Emmy and don't say your skared, chiken: co, co, co"

„O,your on"

Than Edward : „The vamp who got lees people, buy's winner a new car. Deal?"

„Deal!" me and Jazz said in unison.

And then bell ringed. "see you at lunch and bay the way I want black porche" I warned and went to my first class: World history.

Edward pov :

Bell ringed and Emmett said „ See you at lunch and bay the way I want black porche"

I anserwed „ Of course, but you will need to wait till christmas"

„Well see"

And than we all went to our classes me: Englich, Emmett: Worl history,: and Jazz: Math.

To all of my family school subjects always went fast. Alredy was lunch. I saw my sibilings sat at our regular spoot. When I waked to our tabele Emmett was smiling, and I knew that something was wrong.

When I sat down he said „ I hope some body of you is ready to by me a black porche?"

Jazz asked"Why?"

Em „ I all ready had sex with two humans"

Edward „ Who, who Em you sad in two weeks right not in two day's."

Emmett „ Yes but I really want new car."

Me „ o, Emmy" facepalm

Sudenly Jazz said „You heard, ther will be new student in three weeks"

Me and Edward in unison „ Nice"

**Chapter 2.: And winner is…**

Jaspers pov :

Two weeks pased and gues who won.

Edward sad „ Jazz I liked a nice black mercedes"

Me "fine but next time you will buy me a new _ferrari"_

Edward „ Sure"

Emmett asked angry „ With how many humans you have sex with, all of you?"

Edward „ 21"

Emmett „ 16"

Me " 15"

Emmett pov :

AGH! Son of a bich! I realy wanted a new car!

**I know really short. I'm really sorry! Leatly I was really busy. Sorry again! Please rewiew!**

**Chapter 3.: Swan sisters**

3 weeks had past

Bella pov :

I woke up ( we don't need to sleep, but we do because we want to humans as posible) from some noise in my room. When I opened my eye's I saw clothes fly out of my clothet. „ Pixie, you know I can finde my clothes on my own, right?"

Alice „ Of course I know"

Me „Then why are you here?"

My little sis „ I'm just helping, because it's first day of finiex (**how do you spell that?) **high school."

Me „AGH! Don't remind"

She laughed and then froze, her eye's wide: she had a another vision.

Alice pov :

I had a vision. I saw 5 vampire's, like some kinde of family with golden eyes. 3 of them was going to finexs high school. One was doctor who worked in nearest hospital and last was always home drawing, gardening and other stuf. End of vision.

Bella was woried „ What was it sis?"

Me „ In this town also live 5 others vampires."

Bella" Really? It will be fun"

I laughed „ Of course it will be." I looked at cloak. „Shit we will be late to school"

Bella „ You kiding Tinkerbell, we will never be late to school"

I just love when she or Rose calls me Pixie or Tinkerbell. She think of me like dark Tinkerbell.

Me „ Okey back to chlotes"

Rose pov :

I heard pixie was in Bella's clothet. „Good luck" I thouth to Bella

Bella pov :

It wasen't so bad how it could be. I ware skiny jeans, with brown boot's , white t- shirt, and brown lether jacket. I had black backbag. Simple, light make up and a black watch.

Pixie had jean short's with brown boot's, and brown as me leather jacket. With black handbag and one neckless that I boght her for her birthday.

Then Rose come in. She was wearing black skiny jeans, with red boot' s and red lether jacket, white t-shirt as me and neckless that I boght for her on her birthday. Also she had black handback.

Pixie yelled „ Good job Rosie with your clothes and gues what?"

Rose „Thanks Tinkerbell, and what ?"

Me „ This town has 5 vamp's 3 like high schoolers and 2 like there parants"

Rose „ Nice"

Alice pov :

Rose come in. She was wearing black skiny jeans, with red boot' s and red lether jacket, white t-shirt and neckless that Bella boght for her on her birthday. Also she had black handback.

Wow we loked sweet

I yelled „ Good job Rosie with your clothes and gues what?"

Rose „Thanks Tinkerbell, and what ?"

Bella„ This town has 5 vamp's 3 like high schoolers and 2 like there parants"

Rose „ Nice"

Then we left our beutiful house and went to our garage . It's little bit smaller then our house because All of us just loved car's. Also we liked music, sports, and of corse fashion . In our garage we had yellow _porche_, black _mercedes_, white _pecho_, red _ferrari_ and _BMW M3_, three motersicles: black blue and red.

Bella took red motersickle „ No, no, no black or blue" I yeled.

Bella said „ Pixie your really small but really anoying" and took black bike.

Me „I know"

Bella „ What car re you takeing? „

Me „ Porche"

Bella „ NIce, Rose what are you taking?"

Rose „ M3"

Me „ Good chose"

Bella pov :

Alice „Good chose", then i got an idea .

„Hey guys how about if I cowerd us with my shield, so the vampires can't smell us, or read minds and other stuf?"

Pixie „ Great idea, let's see how much time does they need to finde out who we are?"

We laught and hedet to school.

**Chapter 4. Newbeas**

Edwards pov :

We all arived to school in my new mercedes . When we got out of a car . Everyone was whispering about something. I went to the nerest girl and asked. She said that today will arive new students. Of course how could I forgot. When I got back to my car Tanya, Lauren and Jessica run to us. They are like are girlfriend, like because they don't care if have sex with other girl's.

Jasper pov:

Jessica come up to me and we started making out. After couple of minutes I saw 2 cars and a motercikle : Red _BMW M3_, yellow _Porche_ and black motercikle pul in our parking lot. It look like they ware racing and motersicle was wining. Out of yellow porche stept out really hot girl. She wasn't very tall, she had hair that was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. She was like Pixie, like dark Tinkerbell.

She was wearing shorts with brown boot's and lether brown jacket. She had a necless on her neck it was like eye. I was fealing that every boy was burning up.

Then of course I though in M3 or on motersicle will be her boyfriend. But I was incorrect.

Edwards pov :

When biker tookof hs helment my mouth fell open, like rest of the parking lot. She had brown wavy hair , deep chocolite brown eye's. She was wearing skiny jeans, white t-shirt, brown boot's and lether jacket. She looked hot.

Emmett pov :

Out of M3 stept smoking hot blondy. She was wearing black skiny jeans, with red boot' s and red lether jacket, white t-shirt and neckless that was like heart . Just smoking!

Lauren „ Emmy, why are you starring at new bitches"

Me" what?"

Lauren „ AGH, nothing"

Rose pov:

We ware racing who will be firt to school. When we poold in we knew that we will be new, hot chiks. I stepd out of my M3.

Bella „I won you both own me 50 bucks ich."

Pixie „Fine"

Me „ Don't be sad, we will win someday"

Pixie „ No we wont than I would knew"

Bella" I hate when you are upsest, I will buy you new purse Ok?"

Pixie went and hug Bella „Thank's bells"

Me" We better keap going, everybody is stering at us"

Bella „ Really I didn't notice"

Pixie „ Let's keep moving"

Me and Bella said in unison „ Fine"


End file.
